Taichi Fujisaki
Taichi Fujisaki (不二咲 太市 Fujisaki Taichi) is a character featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. He is a Target for the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting. Taichi is the father of Chihiro Fujisaki and the closest person to him, which is why he became a Captive for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc's first motive. Taichi was hiding from the Warriors of Hope somewhere near Towa Tower. In chapter 2, he was killed after he helped Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa open the doors to the towers, he was bit in the chest by a Beast Monokuma. Appearance Taichi is a fair-skinned man that bears resemblance to his son. He has light brownish-blonde fluffy hair and light yellow-green eyes. He wears light gray glasses, a long sleeved, white stripped buttoned shirt, which is stained, implying that he has already been on the run for quite some time. He also wears long dark green pants and brown slip-ons. His age is approximately late-30s to 40 years old. Personality Taichi is a silent and meek man, who is great with technology, especially computers. He is highly intelligent, but he lacks physical strength and appears to be quite bit timid. Similarly to his son, he is gentle, supportive and very willing to help others. According to the Warriors of Hope, he doesn't care much for the seductive tricks they use. He is described as "frail and unreliable, yet a kind father". He loved his son and wife very much. In his note, Taichi describes his desire to escape Towa city so he can find his wife and child. He explains that he must do his job as a father and husband, make sure his family is okay and give them a life they deserve. In the end, his last regret is not being able to see his child for one last time. History Prior to The Tragedy Taichi raised Chihiro to be a great computer expert like himself, and after Chihiro was sent off to Hope's Peak Academy, Taichi continued his normal life. During The Tragedy Taichi was captured by the Ultimate Despair and became a Captive for Monokuma's first motive in the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. He was apparently enclosed in an apartment just like the other Captives. He was later freed, only to become one of the people targeted by the Warriors of Hope. After becoming a Target, he went into hiding as the Monokuma Kids and Monokumas were after him. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 2 - Legend of a Revolution Taichi is found by Komaru and Toko in the fourth floor of Towa Tower while he was busy with his laptop (which he picked at the city's electronics store), in an attempt to find a way to remove his wristband. He accidentally surprised Toko, making her fall from the stairs. When the situation calmed down, Taichi confessed that he was hiding from the kids. After finding out that Komaru is a Target as well, he felt sorry and apologized to her because he can't program something to remove the wristband sooner and they can't be saved as long as they had their wristbands. Komaru denied it because they would contact the Future Foundation for help. Komaru explained her goal to Taichi, and he understood and knew that the elevator wouldn't move. When Komaru said it needed a specific card, he couldn't really talk freely about it. He wanted to offer his help to move the elevator since he was an architect of security system programs in the place, but he's reluctant because there's no way Komaru and Toko would want help from a stranger. After Komaru insisted him, he agreed to help them. After reaching the elevator, Taichi found out that the elevator had the newest security system. When he just barely started to hack the system, Junk Monokumas appeared, forcing Komaru and Toko to cover the man until he finished his task. After the Monokumas were defeated, Taichi successfully functioned the elevator. He was really thankful to Komaru and Toko because he finally started to see a ray of hope - if the connection is good, the Future Foundation would come to aid them for sure. Unfortunately, when the elevator opened, a Beast Monokuma emerged, attacking the girls and fatally injuring Taichi's chest. After the defeat of the Monokumas, a dying Taichi apologized to Komaru and Toko for not being able to accompany them until they reach the top, but he was sure that the girls would be fine. He proceeded to tell them that he has a child around their age, but they got separated from the time being and his last regret is that he couldn't see his child nor do anything for his sake. Taichi died shortly after saying these words and Komaru and Toko were left speechless. Komaru then found a handbook near Taichi's body. Inside the handbook, Komaru saw a photo of him and his child. Toko then realized that Taichi was the father of Chihiro Fujisaki, one of the participants of the Killing Game of 78th Class that didn't survive the game. Komaru mourned the man who sacrificed himself for them, but quickly decided to keep moving forward, and Toko agreed. Relationships Chihiro Fujisaki Chihiro is Taichi's son. Taichi was the one who taught Chihiro all he know's about technology, and seemed to love him dearly. In his note, he calls Chihiro his "beautiful child". He appeared accepting of Chihiro's cross-dressing, though it's unknown if he knew his son's reasons for it. Taichi was frustrated that he was unable to do anything for Chihiro after having been separated from him and presumably would have been devastated if he knew of his death. Komaru Naegi Taichi and Komaru, despite only knowing each other for a little while, seemed to get along quite well. Their relationship could be identified as the same as Chihiro and Makoto Naegi's, as both Makoto and Komaru were devastated when they died. Toko Fukawa Taichi and Toko were not seen interacting with each other besides their meeting. However, Toko did seem shocked when she discovered Chihiro and Taichi were related, and was presumably devastated when he died. Quotes *“You're not... children, right...?” *“I have to thank you. Thanks to you, I finally have hope! If the transmission goes well, the Future Foundation will surely come and help us in no time. When that happens, we'll be saved! We'll be able to see our families again! It'll be okay, just a bit more! So let's do our be—” *“I'm glad... I was at least... useful to you... in the end...” *“I... have a child... around... your age... but... we were separated... I-I... could never do anything... I regret... that I can't meet that child... one more time...” Trivia *Taichi's report card states that: **He likes laptops and his child and that he dislikes snakes and frogs, **His blood type is AB, **His chest is 31 in. *"Taichi" (太市) is composed of the kanji 太 - meaning "plump" (as well as "well" or "healthy", figuratively) and 市 - which means "market" of "city". The name as a whole could therefore mean something along the lines of "prosperous city" or "prosperous market". *"Fujisaki" (不二咲) means "two blossoms not yet bloomed". *Taichi has experience in a job that was somehow related to security. *In the original Japanese dub of the game, Taichi shares his voice actor with Chihiro (as well as Alter Ego, consequently). *The laptop Taichi had allowed Komaru talk with her brother, just like the laptop Chihiro had housed Alter Ego in, ultimately helped the students escape. *Taichi's "Demon name" is derived from a combination of his given name and the word ちんちん chinchin, which is a children's term for "penis" - making the name quite offensive. **Ironically, the name also indirectly refers to Chihiro's circumstances in a mocking fashion. **''Tai'' (大) means "big", making his full Demon name mean "big penis". *According to his Hit List card, Taichi's hair smells bad. This could be because he's been hiding for a long time and so was unable to wash it. *Many people often mistook Taichi as Chihiro's older brother, as he does appear to look very young for his age. *Taichi died on the second chapter, the very same chapter that his son, Chihiro Fujisaki, died in the first game. *Taichi's Japanese voice actor also voices Chihiro Fujisaki, his son. Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Hit List Targets Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered